Nueva Adicción
by S. Alex Beilshmilt
Summary: [Drabble] - HitsuKarin -Ella lo observó fijamente. Él mantenía una sonrisa triunfante, más en esos momentos, nada parecía molestarle. Porque nadie se metía con su fruta favorita, ni si quiera la chica que le gustaba, porque era jugar con fuego... sí ella era la culpable de la desaparición de su sandía, lo sabría.


**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach anime/manga le pertenece a Tite-me-gusta-ser-un-troll Kubo-sama :3 Yo solo escribo porque amo esta pareja xD_

_Dedicado a_ Iker18

_Porque leer su historia me dió la fuerza (?) -aunque suene raro- para continuar escribiendo..._

* * *

**Nueva Adicción**

**.**

**HitsuKarin**

**.**

**No. Palabras 200**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella lo observó fijamente con esa mirada ágata que le pertenecía y parecía en esos momentos querer asesinar al portador de aquellos orbes turquesa que parecían inmunes al aura asesina de la chica.

Él mantenía una sonrisa triunfante para disimular el tono carmín de sus mejillas, color que resaltaba llamativo gracias al cabello blanco que le pertenecía, más en esos momentos, nada parecía molestarle.

—Te dije... —el albino pronunció palabras que parecían pedirle a gritos a la chica de cabello azabache frente a él, que lo golpeara. —Que sabría si tú habías sido la que se comió mi rebanada de sandía.

Porque nadie se metía con su fruta favorita, ni si quiera la chica que le gustaba, porque era jugar con fuego –irónicamente, ya que ella era conocida como ¨Karin Kurosaki, el demonio de fuego¨ –y se lo había advertido, sí ella era la culpable de la desaparición de su sandía, lo sabría, porque el sabor adictivo de tal fruta, era algo que Toushiro Hitsugaya sabía de memoria... aunque si debía ser sincero, nunca antes le había parecido tan exquisito, definitivamente un beso sabor sandía, era su nueva adicción, pero claro, sólo si era marca Karin, sería una buena adicción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**..::Rincón de los Reviews de los Drabbles::..**

**"**_Nerd_**"**

_Hope Esperanza_: ¡Si! Reviví... y ya lo ví... y lo copie ¡Esta genial!... ¡De nada por la dedicatoria! :'3 un gustote (?)... luego... nunca me llegó xD! . _ . Luego... Me dí cuenta recientemente porque... xD a penas le preste atención a los HitsuHina jajaja y si, es más grande ewe... ¡Y si! Me di cuenta de que el HitsuKarin ha crecido ¡Estoy leyendo algunos sumamente interesantes *u* de MeteoroLeopard y otros más, super interesantes :'3... yo también quiero traducir algunos xD! Pero la flojera gana... También quiero llegar a traducir UryuuxKarin :'3 adoro la historia que te pasé jajaja... LOL :'3 ¡Cuídate! Ahorita te contesto (?).

_Iker18:_ Espero te guste esta dedicación, primeramente, después a lo que sigue (?). Yo también me enamoré más de Toushiro-chan imaginándolo nerd xD! ¡Aquí tienes más para leer! :'3 espero te haya gustado xD! ... Por cierto, también tengo debilidad por los nerds lindos.

_Hitalex123_: Gracias :D... Si, Karin es genial xD... Toushiro también es genial c: pero el HitsuKarin les gana a ambos (?) ... ¡Gracias por tus animos! Aquí tienes más para leer :D Estoy trabajando en la continuación de las demás historias, aunque andaba bloqueada con todos. ¡Saludos! :'3

_Alice1397_: See re linda la idea xD! Por eso la escribí ;3 Bueno, espero que te hayan gustado los demás y este también xD!

_Dark Moon 00:_ ¡PLAY! Si, aquí hay más publicaciones (?) no se, me agarró el ataque de inspiración... y dile a tu hermano que se vaya a freír esparragos 0w0 xD! Bueno, pues hay que seguir con la causa, aquí tienes otro drabble para leer ;3

_Luz94:_ Jajaja ¡Gambatte Toushiro-chan! Bien, espero te guste este también :D

**.**

**"**_Su idiota despistada_**"**

_eleniux96:_ ¡Ok las sigo! Aquí tienes otro (?) Y gracias por el apoyo a mis locuras =u=

_Hope Esperanza_: Hola de nuevo (?) xD! Yo también me imaginé un cannon a esto... solo que no estaba Yukio congelado hasta el cuello... era paleta sabor Yukio (la cual sería entregada a ti xD!) Jajaja :3 Aquí tienes más del membrillo con el hielo. ¿En serio no se nota? Dx yo siento que meto la pata. Como sea, espero te guste este drabble también.

_Hitalex123_: Adoro cuando leo reviews de mis mismos lectores c: Si, creo que es típico xD! ¿Verdad que es peor un Shiro-chan celoso? jajaja Aquí tienes lo siguiente (?). No te preocupes, ni se nota tu amor a la membrillo :3 Ok ok, me tomaré el tiempo que necesite y espero no tardar demasiado o me sentiría muy mal u_u

_Dark Moon 00_: Hellow :3 yo también me imagino que sería así, pero sigo sintiendolo raro . _ . asda... -le devuelve la reverencia -de nada Moon-chan, eso es lo que me gusta saber que hago cuando escribo, alegrar a la gente n_n ¡Bien! Aquí tienes más para leer n_n wiii... Yo también pienso lo mismo de San Valentín y en general de la vida, no te preocupes, no eres cursi, es natural jeje... Gracias por la suerte, espero te haya gustado.

_llaulli_: si, hubiese sido bueno, pero bueno, serían más palabras y nha... ¡Gracias por tu review! n_n

_luz94_: Gracias por tu review y por decir que estuvo bueno.

**"**_Ying y Yang_**"**

_eleniux96_: Jajaja a muchos le cuesta trabajo -por no decir flojera- meterse a su cuenta xD! Bueno, gracias por el review y el comentario, espero este te guste este drabble también, yo también amo esta pareja =u=... Gracias por el review.

_Hope Esperanza_: Ok... veré como le hago y antes de que termine el mes, coloco esa fotografía xD! Gracias por lo de buenos drabbles -espera a que pasa el silencio incomodo -¿Y porque pasó esa cosa? ¿Quién la invitó? xD! Si soy sincera, yo mientras sea comida, lo como y ya... aunque amodoro (?) las sandías... y los mangos... y las peras... y las manzanas... y las uvas... y las ciruelas... ¡Ok! Aquí dejo el drabble y la respuesta xD.

_Hitalex123_: Si, que viva la madrugada... pero que me deje dormir xD! See... que son lindos juntos aunque sean diferentes. yo también creo que son geniales y que son super juntos *u* ¡Kyaa! ... ¿Oye, en serio diario revisas? c.c... que cosas, me avergüenzo por ser tan floja... ¡Y no te preocupes! Que para mi fue 14 de febrero, un jueves cualquiera xD!

_Dark Moon 00_: Yo también lo amo... e/e asda ¿En serio? ¡Me sonrojo! :'3

_llaulli_:¡Wii! Que gusto que te haya gustado... y la sandía :'3

_luz94_: Gracias por eso... ¡Si! Así se aman xD! ¡Saludos! Gracias por lo de tierno :'3

**"**_Un accidente_**"**

_Hope Esperanza_: Jajaja ¿Sobran? c: ok... No soy linda o3o... (Inner: mentira, todos te lo dicen xD!) o/o calla inner... -escucha cantar y come palomitas- xD! Soy honesta... y estoy locaaaaaa... (?) eso no es nuevo ¬ w ¬ xD! See comprendo lo de tu orgullo, si insultan el HitsuKarin, los golpeo -en serio ono...- si insultan a mi familia, quedan inconcientes xD! Y si se meten con mis gustos... también :'3... y si se meten con mis amores... mueren xD!... ¿Te digo? No se en que orden respondí... pero igual, los respondí todos :'3 ¡Wiii! Ya me voy... con esto terminó mis respuestas, al menos a esos reviews.

_Hitalex123_: Ultimo review... a ver... ¡Ok! no me apareceré :'3 (?) See Karin es genial... see vaya cachetadón xD! Dejará marca.

_Dark Moon 00_: Gracias n_n See... ¿En serio? . _ . A mi me da cosa hacer historias cortas... muajajaja... see... yo amé a Shiro-chan en ese estado muajaja c: Si, Karin es solo suya (?).

_Luz94_: See, al fin algo bueno les pasó xD! ¡Y si lo disfrutó! Ambos, aunque Karin-chan lo niegue =3= jajaja ¡Ok! Sigo así xD Gracias por los reviews...

* * *

**Con esto termino de responder reviews xD! Ok ya, me voy, por hoy, esto se los dejo, seguiré escribe y escribe y escribe historias ¡Revisen mi perfil! Ahí hay adelantos exclusivos para unas historias que estoy planeando y de las que llevo varias hojas muajaja ¡Voten por su favorita! :'3**

**¡Matta ne!**

**.**

**Me voy a cuidar a mi Chappy-hamster :'3 (?)**

**.**

**Sky-chan c:**

**.**


End file.
